ICE
by TheGirlWithTheParticleCollider
Summary: Intelligence, Captor, and Executioner; that's what she was and that's what she did. Gather intelligence, capture targets, execute targets. She would protect and defend Hydra at all costs, and follow it to the ends of the Earth. Well... Maybe not. It seems that HYDRA wasn't the only hand that could help her off a ledge... And maybe it was time to forge her own path. *Drabble series*
1. Ice, I

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>She drifted on the edge of consciousness. The words, so alien, passed by. It was so... So odd, feeling so numb. She felt so weighted too, like submerged in a tank of water. It was all misplaced, like a light in a sea of darkness; the feelings didn't belong there.<p>

Another pin-prick of luminescence came through, like the words she heard before. It came in fuzzy, like everything else. "Do you understand?" She- she didn't. Was she being called for a mission..? She was awake, right? Not just dreaming?

Cold blue eyes opened reluctantly, sharpening and shrinking from the soulless lights above. Everything was so cold, as it always felt; like a tundra. Pure white snow, and the freezing air. "I said, do you understand?" The voice came again.

So foreign, yet so welcoming...

"...Yes." She whispered back, her voice sounding even alien to her own ears. The air fogged up as she spoke for the first time as she could recall, bringing her out of unconsciousness further.

And she remembered the task at hand; an NQK mission. The target: male, Caucasian, tall, long brown hair, blue eyes, metal arm. She would find him- for HYDRA...

She was Ice, it would be simple.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below.<p> 


	2. Ice, II

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Cold eyes swept the around the metal container full of men, usually she was sent alone, never with a team. <em>Odd...<em> But she preferred it that way, no one to hold her down, no one else to screw up. She especially despised working with an idiot, much less a whole team of them. These ones were _horrid_, though she wouldn't say that aloud. She had to work with what she was given.

Even though these ones deserved to be put back through training; joking, smiling, laughing, passing around a bottle. Vodka, beer or rubbing alcohol she didn't care as long as they weren't intoxicated as they hit soil. They weren't on vacation, nor on a break; active soldiers needed to focus, not drift off. The black haired operative stood up, and walked to the pilots cabin, sitting in the vacant co-pilots seat.

She glanced out the glass. _There is sufficient enough cloud cover to keep us hidden from sight... Good._ She swept the skies with her blue eyes, _now it's just a matter of staying off radar._ The young woman sighed unnoticeably. "Are we hidden from radar?" She questioned, voice soft. The pilot nodded, staring straight. "ETA?" She followed up with. The man remained silent, and so she asked again, voice a bit harsher. "_ETA?_"

The pilot looked at her briefly, then front again. "...Coordinates will be received within a certain range near land- I don't know were," he said. The female agent closed her eyes, and stood up and walked away. _So HYDRA is keeping the mission very tight..._ Her hand clenched the metal frame of the door to the cabin, warping the material with her grasp. _I wonder why..._

She walked on.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below.<p> 


	3. Ice, III

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The slight lull of the shifting plane let her fall into the deep end of consciousness. The black haired eyes were shut, letting her shift through the ideas and the barest amounts of memory. The lack of recollection confused her; she was too old to have the small amount she did, but right now stood as evidence against that.<p>

Yokai, the word filtered across her mind. Yokai... The killers that haunted her thoughts and plagued her rare dreams; tearing apart the men and women in its path, spreading blood across the land. Yokai, a killer. Yokai, another word for a monster...

_"Monster," a woman sobbed, standing next to a dead body. Red spotted the floor, a large pool littered around the corpse, a knife sticking out of it's heart. Another glint, another thud; the ground was covered with even more Crimson._

_She turned from the doorway, flicking the blood off her knife, putting it back in it's sheathe. Who ever got in the way had to be punished, that was her mission; to serve HYDRA and defend it from all threats._

_That's what she was; a monster... A killer._

Her blue eyes snapped open when the pilot's voice came over the plane's PA system. "Landing in 30 minutes, be ready for departure." She shifted from her slouched position in the seat, standing on the creaking metal ground. The black haired operative retrieved a long range rifle from the wall, slinging it around her shoulder and letting the cold weapon rest on her back.

"Ready your outfits; extra knives, extra bullets. We don't know what we're up against." The woman announced, strapping blades and pistols around her legs and arms. "Be on alert." Anyone who got in the way of HYDRA was to be eliminated.

That was her mission, always.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below.<p>

Thank you KagomeInuDeman for putting this on your alert list and thank you MangoAiko for putting this on your follow list!


	4. Ice, IV

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>They landed at approximately 01:20 local time. Somewhere in Delaware, she heard. Delaware, an United State's state, wasn't it? Odd... Had she ever been stationed in the United States? Other operatives always took those missions, and now she was... But she would always go where HYDRA wished.<p>

They -the 7 man cell- landed a little off the coast, right onto a small field. They were to head out in fifteen; enough time for a review. She unclipped from her seat the second they landed, a habit she always followed.

Her thick boots clanked a little as she walked on the metal floor, stopping short of the bench that stood in the middle of the space. The operative sat on the cold surface, bringing out a small pile of folded clothes, setting it next to her.

She pulled a meager filled bag from under the metal bench, zipping it open, laying the clothes on top of a few folders already present. The black haired agent put a blanket in there too, shuffling more items inside before she paused from a new hushed silence.

A voice came from behind, "how well do you know English?" The female operative glanced behind herself, then looked forward again, packing one more pistol. She spoke it, "sufficient enough." The cold eyed agent stood up, swinging the black bag around her shoulder.

The woman bent over to pick up a lone file folder on the metallic surface, lifting it up, before letting it fall once again. She paused, then looked around at the men; all had returned to packing their own things. _Ignoring a higher officer... Idiots indeed. Definitely need to be put back through training..._

The blue eyed agent looked around slightly, before speaking. "This is our target." Her teammates turned to her, a little surprised. She continued, "memorize the info." It was silent, only the female moving to strap her face mask on. A dark eyed man shifted slightly, before speaking. "Who are you to order me around?"

The female stopped in turning away, then continued. _Questioning an order... Another merit._ She heard a huff of annoyance, before; "I said, who are you to order me around?" The operative faced the man again, seeing his agitated expression, clearly a bit miffed from her order.

_Too cocky, too arrogant._ She turned away in distaste, but he moved to hit her.

Ice pulled a blade from an arm sheath, holding it in front of her, the side of the knife blocking his hand. From looking aside, she glanced at him straight in the eyes. Her voice was quiet and muffled from her mask when she spoke. "Touch me, and this will be coated in your blood."

The man stepped back, retracting his hand. He turned to another operative, who had watched the encounter. "We'll head north, cross states, get on 50 and get to DC." The black haired man tossed a ring of keys, letting the blond catch them. "You take the first shift."

The blue eyed operative watched passively, slowly putting the blade back in its sheath. As the two men and the rest of the team walked out of the plane, she silently picked up the file and walked out with them.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Thank you Tigerluver, TsukiyoTenshi, immortalblossom and m. ackerman for following! It means a lot!<p> 


	5. Winter Soldier, I

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>He stared out from under the hat he found, looking at the exhibit in front of him. Someone stared back.<p>

James 'Bucky' Barnes, presumed KIA; 1917 - 1944. Best friend and fellow soldier in combat with Steve Rodgers; the man responsible for HYDRA going underground. The same man who was his target less than 48 hours ago, and still was.

So that's who "Bucky" was, _-the blond haired man faltered slightly, blue eyes widening. "Bucky?"- _but it wasn't him. That man was mistaken... But a little part of him questioned that.

_What if, _it said, reminding him of all the similarities. another voice rose to consciousness too. _But **he** doesn't have a metal arm._

It was a pitiful excuse, and he knew it. But it still couldn't have been him...

_...Are you sure?_ The more human part of him asked, the part HYDRA always tried to take away from him. And he could see why, it made him second guess.

He didn't answer.

* * *

><p>The soldier in him noticed all the cameras. Someone problabaly noticed him already, and sent somebody to get him.<p>

Whether it was SHIELD of HYDRA, he didn't know. He could tun, or he could stay. SHIELD would either kill him on the spot, or take him in. And HYDRA... He only knew _they_ didn't like failures.

The soldier and the human parts of him agreed.

So the Winter Soldier ran.

* * *

><p>If you have any questions, just ask, constructive criticism is welcomed, leave any comments in the box below. Thank you TLac for following! Do you think separate paragraphs with only one or two lines are okay for a drabble series?<p>

Tigerluver13: This will probably end up in a romance, but down the line it could end up Kagome x Bucky or Kagome x Steve. Maybe I'll put up a poll sometime. Everything else you'll have to wait to read...


End file.
